Voltage regulators are frequently used to provide power to electronic systems, such as cell phones, displays, and other electronic systems. Each electronic system has a specification requirement defining a limited range of tolerable voltage difference from an expected power supply voltage. Because of output impedance and limited bandwidth of voltage regulators, transient loads create circumstances under which maximum and minimum power supply voltages may be violated.